


"My best buddy" Chapter 2

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of "my best buddy"..Roger decides to talk to Freddie while having some drinks..Thar would be the easiest way..But ..Freddie seems to have other plans and he actually destroys everything Roger had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My best buddy" Chapter 2

The air was stifling. The smell of smoke and cheap liquor crawled through the cramped room and the lamp’s faint light made the old british pub appear pretty shabby. Well, not more than it actually was anyway. The walls were full of torned posters of old Jazz bands no-one knew anymore. The lamps were hanging low, one was cracked and flickered occasionally. In the middle of the room stood a pretty old pool table that didn’t seemed to be in use since…pff..since 1920 or something. Some half emptied bottles laid scattered round the tables and the wooden floor was scratched and filthy. There was a puddle of unidentifiable yellow liquid in one of the room’s corners ….hopefully it was just old lemonade. The whole pub was kinda…scruffy and seemed deserted. On the bar just sat some seedy guys staring at their beer glasses sunk in in self-pity and their own wretchedness.  
That place…wasn’t the best choice to talk ‘bout…uhm…love and..that stuff. Well,there were some clubs they could have gone to, but they weren’t the right places to talk too. It would have been way too loud and way too crowded. He wanted to talk to Freddie… Talk…yes, he decided to talk to him….Of course he didn´t want to talk THAT talk. Those clitchy “ we need to talk” preaches…that would have been pretty ridiculous. He couldn’t just run all over him. There was no need to hurry things. It was only several hours ago that he figured out what this feeling was, this feeling in his tummy whenever he saw Freddie, talked to him…or just listened to him singing…Yes, he definitely fell in love with him, but ..that didn’t mean he had to shout that right out, did it ? He needed to be careful, that was all he knew without any doubt. But maybe he could find out what Freddie might think about relationships between colleagues or…bandmates. He just had to start a conversation. That couldn’t be that difficult ,could it be? It was easy. Totally……easy.  
Well, so they sat together at the bar, merely chatting and drinkin’…one drink after another as the hours went by and the people left little by little. Soon the two bandmates were the only ones left except of an old man, who seemed to be..talking to himself…and the barkeeper of course handing some drinks to the two men.  
“ Brian..is j..just a fuggin’ idiot..” Freddie babbled chuckling a little as he took the drink the barkeeper slipped over to him. He drank way more than Roger did. Well, he had been pretty upset that afternoon. He probably just wanted to forget about that all. The fight, the things Brian said to him….everything. So he ordered another drink right after he finished the one he had. Roger didn’t drink that much. Well, he wasn’t sober anymore, yeah, but he definitely wasn’t as drunk as Freddie was. “He was just..a little bit angry, I guess.”, he said nipping at his beer.” He didn’t really mean the things he said. I am pretty su-“  
“Noooou, he is an idiot. He..juss always wanss ..his way to be done..by everyone! ”, the Persian hissed and abruptly emptied his glass before he ordered new drinks right away .” Want another? I’ll pay!”  
“Fred, you don’t have to-“  
“No,no, no ..Imma pay! That is..the least I can do to thank ya for listening, Rog.”  
“Freddie, no need to thank for something like that. That‘s how it goes. Friends care for their each other, don’t they ? That’s the way it is.”  
Wasn’t that the way it was supposed to be?….Friends help friends and don’t get each other trouble. “ I can’t tell him”, Roger thought staring down at his glass. He couldn’t tell him about it all. He couldn’t tell his best friend that he wants to be more than friends.That wasn’t the way things work in this world. You know how it works? If he’d really tell him, Freddie will be quenched, they’ll argue, they’ll won’t get along any longer and things will never be the same…Never. He just had to forget about that all. He might lose a perfect friendship just because of the ridiculous thought that he might have only a hint of a chance to be with that absolutely perfect man. This was way too much to lose. ”Too much to lose”, he whispered lost in his thoughts not noticing Freddie was still talking to him and drank even more and more. But he was roughly brought back to reality as Freddie suddenly threw his arm over the Blondes shoulders and nearly shoved him of the stool “What would I do-do-do..without you!”, the nearly rat-arsed singer babbled hanging on Rogers shoulders and seemed to be not that far from fainting. Roger sighed and laid an arm around Freddies waist pulling him up a bit. “Freddie,please…”, he groaned trying to push up the surprisingly heavy singer. Not that easy at all.  
“ Hey, man. Your mate seems to have had ‘nough, huh ?”, the barkeeper threw in pointing at the dazed man by whom Roger nearly was crushed down now .  
“ Yeah…he might have overrated himself, that idiot”, the tipsy drummer said laughing a little bit abashed. That nearly was the very time he wasn’t the one being drunk as hell. Now he was the one forced to care for a drunken baby. Well, that…was pretty ironic though. ”He..had a bad day.”  
“ That..is mostly the regular reason people drink til they ache. What ‘bout you?”  
“Me ?!”,Roger glared at the barkeeper.” What ..do you mean..?!”  
“Well you don’t seem to be half as drunk as your fella. ..? Friends usually drink each other to the edge”  
“Well..uhm..I …I guess I wasn’t in mood to get drunk….!”  
That sounded more than ridiculous. Not in mood to get drunk …What does that even supposed to mean ? The barkeeper raised an eyebrow. He probably thought exactly the same.” Sooo..you tellin’ me you came here to..watch your friend gettin´ drunk ?”  
“ Seems so, yeah…I did not expect that he’ll drink that much, to be honest. I ..uhm..”, he nervously rubbed his neck ,” I didn’t intent to get drunk tonight. I actually wanted to talk to him about some serious stuff….”  
The barkeeper looked at him with his eyebrows raised.” Serious stuff? ”  
“Uhm, well, I…wanted to tell him…. something.”  
“ something…special, huh?”  
“Yeah, I wanted to tell him about some feeli…..WAIT?! Why the fucking hell am I tellin’ you this ?!!!”  
“Dunno.. it’s your business!”, the barkeeper said shrugging,” But … I know a few gay couples.If you..”  
“WHAT!?! Do you think…I ..and him…what..n-no.. we…WE’RE NOT TOGETHER !!”, Roger shouted out pretty fucking loud, so he quickly turned to Freddie, who he managed to push up and lay beside him before. Thank god, he fell asleep…. He turned to the barkeeper again and lowed his voice “ We aren’t together. W-we’re just friends, okay!?”  
“Okay, okay. Calm ya tits, dude. Just thought you were a couple..Sorry, you seemed to be …Well, you’ll now best, don’t you ?” the barkeeper said smiling gloatingly and turned away as he was called over by the old man sitting at the end of the counter. “What an idiot !” Roger hissed and reached out for his drink. All of a sudden he emptied the whole glass.  
“Time to go ..”, he sighed whipping the rest of the liquor off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve and turned to the sleeping singer next to him. Just as he wanted to wake him he paused and looked at Freddie smiling unintentionally. That man was so fucking cute. The way he laid there, resting his head on his arms and babbling something while deep in dreaming was….absolutely adorable. Roger sighed and carefully stroked the Persians cheek. “Hey, Freddie, wake up!”, he whispered into the taller man’s ear making him wince.  
“Meh..lemme sleep…”, was the only response he got from the dozing man.  
“ C’mon..get up”, he said slightly patting Freddies cheek. But Freddie just groaned and tried to chip away the Blondes hand. Roger chuckled and moved away his hand.” C’mon..we needa go. It’s pretty late..and you’re drunk as hell..”  
“nou….”  
“Fine…Fine…!” he said grinning and slowly moved his hand down to Freddies waistline trying not to touch him in any way. “Okay, Fred. You wanted it that way!”, he said laughing. Freddie slowly raised his head, looked at him with half opened eyes looking sleepy and puzzled. Before he could say anything in response Roger poked him making him shriek like a startled mouse. And all at once the oh- so- sleepy singer seemed to be pretty awake. “ROGER ?!”, he blared at the gloatingly grinning drummer. “Don’t you do that ever again!”. His voice still sounded pretty muzzy…Well, of course it did. He was still drunk. He won’t be getting sober just because of 10 minutes of sleep.  
“Oh, you’e awake?! Great. Let’s go home,huh ?”  
“ Nawww..man. It’s not that late…..Still parteey time…!”  
“Fred, please. You…already fainted once. You really should get some sleep…at home!! You needa get sober….”  
Unbelievable.. Those words coming out of Roger’s mouth… What the hell happened to him?  
Well, just as Brian would say “Who are you, man and what did you do to Roger ?”….  
“C’mon. I’ll help you getting’up !”, he muttered as he got up to help his buddy getting up. He laid both of his arms around whose waist and slightly lifted him up. “ Come ..on ..you need to help me though. Please, don’t be bitchy and get up now.!”, the drummer groaned as he felt Freddie was not as cooperative as he thought he’d be. He behaved like a fucking drunk baby and made himself heavier than he actually was, tensed his body and tried conteract to Rogers pull. “ Do you do that on purpose?”, Roger wheezed.  
“Why would I do dat..?”  
“ Oh… How can I suppose that you’d do something like that..”, Roger chuckled and smiled again not noticing that he did.  
“dunno neither.”, Freddie mumbled easing his defence. He seemed to be getting sleepy again…. Roger took this as a chance to finally get him up from his stool. He slightly pushed him up and laid his hand on the taller man’s shoulders strengthening him until he was able to stand on his own.  
“ T—thank you, my dear..”, he uttered still wavering a little bit. So …Roger put his arm around Freddies waist and laid whose arm over his shoulders, so he could stabilize him while walking. Then he pulled a few dollars out of his pocket and threw ’em on the counter.  
“ Oh , you wanna leave?”, the barkeeper asked directly looking to the money on the counter.  
“ I guess that should be enough!”, Roger called out to the barkeeper before he left the pub and brought Freddie home.

The whole evening was a flop. His plan was a flop. Why didn’t he just talked to Freddie, before he got drunk.. He was just a coward…. A fucking little coward. Now …it was too late. They aren’t alone that often… There was always Brian or John or somebody else around…Well, maybe it was better that way. Didn’t he decide that I was the best to just keep quite ?


End file.
